Power Rangers Mystic Force
'Power Rangers Mystic Force ' A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and a great battle began...An army of the Undead led by a powerful warrior - Morticon swarmed over the land setting their signs on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth against insurmountable odds. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest wizard of them all - Leanbow cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. The evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Mahou Sentai Magiranger 'Power Rangers Mystic Force Logo' Mystic Force Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Mystic Force Rangers' 'Legend Warrior Rangers' 'Mystic Force Rangers' Prmf-red.jpg|Nick Russel Bowen Prmf-yellow.jpg|Chip Thorm Prmf-blue.jpg|Madison Rocca Prmf-pink.jpg|Vida Rocca Prmf-green.jpg|Xander Bly Prmf-solaris.jpg|Daggeron Prmf-white.jpg|Udonna Prmf-wolf.jpg|Leanbow Prmf-koragg.jpg| Koragg the Knight Wolf Nick Russel Bowen 'Legend Warrior Mode Rangers' Prmf-rg-red-legendmode.jpg|Nick Russel Prmf-rg-yellow-legendmode.jpg|Chip Thorm Prmf-rg-blue-legendmode.jpg|Madison Rocca Prmf-rg-pink-legendmode.jpg|Vida Rocca Prmf-rg-green-legendmode.jpg|Xander Bly 'Power Rangers Mystic Force Ranger Form 14' 'Rangers Season Mystic Force 14' 'Power Rangers Mystic Force Ranger Form Legend Mode 14' 'Rangers Legend Mode' 'Mystic Force Rangers Names Photos' Nick Russell.jpg|Nick Russel Bowen Chip Thorm.jpg|Chip Thorm Madison Rocca2.jpg|Madison Rocca Vida Rocca2.jpg|Vida Rocca Xander Bly2.jpg|Xander Bly Daggeron2.jpg|Daggeron Udonna2.jpg|Udonna Leanbow2.jpg|Leanbow Koragg2.jpg|Koragg the Knight Wolf Prmf-al-clare.jpg|Clare Langtree 'Allies' * Nikki * Mystic Mother * Snow Prince * Tribunal of Magic * Mystic Wizards * Fire Heart * Jenji * Leelee * Phineas * Toby * Clare 'Villains' * Necrolai * Koragg * Imperious * Morticon * The Master 'Weapons' * Mystic Lion Staff * Magi Staffs 'Gear' * Wolf Morpher * Fierce Dragon Morpher * Solar Cell Morphe * Mystic Morpher 'Megazord' * Phoenix Unizord * Manticore Megazord * Solar Streak Megazord * Centaurus Phoenix Megazord * Centaurus Wolf Megazord * Titan Megazord 'Zords' * Brightstar * Mystic Lion * Mystic Firebird * Solar Streak * Catastros * Mystic Minotaur * Mystic Sprite * Mystic Mermaid * Mystic Garuda * Mystic Phoenix 'Episodes' #'Broken Spell I' #*'A powerful sorceress lures five unsuspecting teens into a ‘Magical Forrest’ for a higher purpose in life to become the five legendary Mystic Force Rangers.' #'Broken Spell II' #*'Chip, Xander, Vida & Madison, having accepted their destiny as Power Rangers, return to face Koragg and his army of Hidiacs. Meanwhile, Nick who does not want to be any part of this, decides to leave. With a little nudge from Udonna, he eventually embraces his destiny and joins the Mystic Rangers as their new leader, the Red Mystic Force Ranger.' #'Code Busters' #*'While Nick, Xander & Madison train to learn spells, Chip & Vida desperately wanting to unlock new spell codes, try to take a short cut by opening up a “Heroes for Hire” service, doing odd jobs.' #'Rock Solid' #*'A monster dispatched by Necrolai looks intent on petrifying various townspeople, turning them to stone statues. Madison is caught in the crossfire, leaving Nick tapping into the fires of the phoenix.' #'Whispering Voices' #*'In an attempt to break up the Mystic Rangers, Koragg uses the White Ranger’s Snow Staff to mess with Nick’s head.' #'Legendary Catastros' #*'Nick forms a bond with a horse, Catastros, who has been turned to the dark side to help Koragg in destroying the Power Rangers.' #'Fire Heart' #*'When the Mystic Rangers learn of Necrolai’s intentions of finding the legendary Fire Heart, they must go on the ultimate mission, facing a series of obstacles to ensure that they reach it first.' #'Stranger Within I' #*'When DJ Fly comes to town, Vida decides to go and check him out. But when she does, she is turned into a vampire.' #'Stranger Within II' #*'With Vida still a vampire, Chip tries to figure out a way to break the spell that the Queen Of Vampires has over her.' #'Petrified Xander' #*'When Xander uses a potion to hide a zit, it severely backfires and he soon finds himself slowly turning into a tree.' #'The Gatekeeper' #*'Claire takes on the mantle of The Gatekeeper, a title once held by her mother Niella.' #'The Gatekeeper II' #*'Nick confronts Koragg as the Gates To The Underworld open, allowing Morticon to step foot on the Earth.' #'Scaredy Cat' #*'Koragg has gone AWOL so Necrolai gets the Power Rangers to break a force field around an ocean cave. Inside is a lamp and a new stronger evil that the Mystic Rangers will have to face.' #'Long Ago' #*'An old friend of Udonna, Calindor, returns to the Enchanted Forest with news of his fate, but carries a dangerous secret that threatens Rootcore.' #'Inner Strength' #*'A vegetarian giant captures several of the Mystic Rangers, leaving Xander to figure out a means of retrieving them safely.' #'Soul Specter' #*'Chip & Daggeron journey to Mount Isis to retrieve the powerful Staff of Topaz, but face many hardships on their quest.' #'Ranger Down' #*'Necrolai is given Koragg’s Magic by Imperious and utilizes it in battle with the Mystic Rangers, successfully immobilizing all of them except for Madison who, with the aide of Jenji soon prepare a counter-attack.' #'Dark Wish I' #*'The Mystic Rangers are relying too much on their powers lately, and in a heated battle it costs them their most valued ally.' #'Dark Wish II' #*'In a world with no good magic, the Mystic Rangers are forced to ally with Koragg in order to undo the magic from the wish that Jenji granted.' #'Dark Wish III' #*'The Mystic Rangers, rejected by the Tribunal of Magic, decide to continue to fight against Imperious without powers, which impresses the Tribunal but will they retract their decisions to let the team fight this nightmare realm unaided?' #'Koragg's Trial' #*'After Koragg saves the Mystic Rangers from a virus, an enraged Imperious places him on trial.' #'Heir Apparent I' #*'Imperious schemes to do away with Daggeron while Koragg successfully captures the Mystic Rangers.' #'Heir Apparent II' #*Koragg reverts himself back into Leanbow. #*'With the truth about Koragg revealed, Udonna and the Mystic Rangers attempt to make their escape from the Underworld, but Koragg is soon turned against them once more.' #'The Light' #*'Necrolai unleashes the Ten Terrors, ten fierce warriors each with their own incredible powers that match even the Mystic Rangers own. Meanwhile, Madison doubts here role as a Power Ranger.' #'The Hunter' #*'Nick must master his connection to Fire Heart in order to defeat another of the Ten Terrors.' #'Hard Heads' #*'Nick & Vida have a fight after Nick uses Vida’s table without asking. One of the Ten Terrors attacks them with slime which blocks their ability to morph.' #'The Snow Prince' #*Udonna gets her powers back. #*'Daggeron heeds advice from the wise Snow Prince and looks to Nick to teach him a few lessons on trusting his instincts.' #'Light Source I' #*'Udonna is captured by another of the Terrors and taken to another dimension. The Mystic Rangers journey into the dark realm to rescue her. Meanwhile, Daggeron struggles to protect the Earth Realm.' #'Light Source II' #*'Several of the Mystic Rangers friends team up to retrieve Udonna from the Ten Terrors.' #'The Return' #*Leanbow becomes the Wolf Warrior. #*'Matoombo, a Terror with a conscience, is chosen to become the host for the revived Octomus. Not wishing to serve as the body of pure chaos, he flees and forges a friendship with Vida in the process.' #'Mystic Fate I' #*'Octomus ambushes Nick and transforms him into his agent of chaos, Koragg. The corrupted Red Ranger terrorizes the Enchanted Forest and engages his father Leanbow in a battle that spreads throughout Rootcore.' #'Mystic Fate II' #*The Master destroyed by the Rangers. #*'Octomus’ schemes reach fruition, as he slays Leanbow & Daggeron en route to finishing off the Mystic Mother. The Mystic Rangers are sent to the distant future to witness the results of The Master’s victory, they soon rebound in an effort to repel him once and for all, but can they do it alone?' Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature female Blue and Pink Rangers, as well as a male Yellow Ranger on the same team. *This is the first Power Ranger team to not pilot their zords but rather become them. A similar technique is seen in Jungle Fury later on, but in reverse where the Animal Spirits (zords) become the Spirit Rangers. However, the Rangers would still go to a cockpit when forming the Titan Megazord. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He plays Phineas. *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in Mystic Force as Clare, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. *This is the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed.) *This is the first full "down under" cast since the move to New Zealand (composed of 4 Aussies and 1 Kiwi). In Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, one actor was from Brazil (Glenn McMillan), one from Malaysia (Jason Chan), one from Canada (Jorgito Vargas), one from Samoa (Pua Magasiva), and the remaining two from either New Zealand and Australia. In "Dino Thunder", Jason David Frank, Kevin Duhaney, and Jeffrey Pazzaro were from North America, while James Napier and Emma Lahana were from New Zealand. The five core "SPD" rangers were all from North America. *This is the second Power Rangers team not to feature an African American; the first was Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *"Mystic Force" is the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being it's Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *In one of the Mystic Force promos, you can see the Japanese counterparts, the Ozu Family from Magiranger; as well as their ally, Rin/Lunagel. This kind of awkward editing wasn't seen in PR promos since Wild Force. *Madison and Vida are sisters. Mystic Force is the 1st series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the 3rd in team with siblings. *Mystic Force is the first Power Rangers series to have a Parent(s) & Child angle: Nick (Bowen), Udonna, & Leanbow. *Mystic Mother, formerly known as Rita Repulsa, was the source of the Mystic Force powers and established their connection to the morphing grid. *While SPD Rangers don't appear, their ally Piggy (played by Barnie Duncan, who also does Toby) does. He chats with Jenji saying that "In 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens", referencing SPD. *This is the first season to start of chain of 32 episodes per season. *This is the first season that has that shade of red on the red ranger. *This is the first season to use the term "Ranger Up!", a phrase to get the Rangers ready to morph. *Episode 28: Light Source I meets the 600th Episode Mark. *This is the first series since Zeo to have the rangers not wearing their colors at one point. *This Is The Final Series To Be Aired On ABC Family. *On September 21, 2005 Ron Wasserman received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board. *On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".[1] *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force". [2] Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Mystic Force Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season